


I can't be enough

by Moonshiro



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chanyeol é um cavalheiro, Jongin é um bebê, M/M, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Porno fofo, Side Sebaek, side xiusoo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshiro/pseuds/Moonshiro
Summary: Fora uma surpresa pra todos, principalmente para o próprio Jongin, quando Chanyeol, futuro líder da matilha, apareceu na cabana dos seus pais para pedir para cortejá-lo. Jongin não tinha qualquer traço de ômega, ainda que fosse um, e sempre ouvia comentários horríveis ao seu respeito. E por isso, mesmo que fosse namorado de Chanyeol, sentia-se inseguro e com a sensação de que jamais seria o suficiente para ele.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	I can't be enough

Jongin estava com os olhos fechados, sentindo a brisa do fim de tarde tocando sua tez dourada enquanto sentia o carinho suave contra seus fios negros, fazendo-o suspirar uma vez ou outra. Conforme o vento ficava um tantinho mais forte, o cheiro amadeirado de pinheiro tomava o seu olfato, lhe trazendo ainda mais a sensação de conforto que não encontrava desde o segundo que acordara.

Quando abriu os olhos, virou o rosto e conseguiu ver o perfil do melhor amigo que estava com os olhos fechados e a cabeça encostada no tronco da árvore, possivelmente também aproveitando a brisa, sem parar um segundo que fosse com a carícia no seu cabelo.

Baekhyun era de longe a melhor pessoa da sua vida. Amava o melhor amigo com todas suas forças e sempre que tinha tempo para contemplar a existência do mesmo, se sentia grato por ter sido abençoado com a amizade dele. Ele era um alfa, e considerando a sua própria classificação como ômega, aquela era uma amizade que tinha tudo para ser mal vista, mas como tudo que advinha do Kim era visto de uma péssima maneira, passou a não se importar com aquilo.

— Consigo escutar daqui sua autodepreciação ainda que ela esteja acontecendo apenas na sua cabeça. — Baekhyun murmurou em um tom baixo, quase rouco, possivelmente pelo tempo que ficara sem utilizar a voz. 

— Eu sabia que a audição de um alfa era aguçada, mas não tanta para ouvir pensamentos. — Jongin rebateu num meio sorriso, vendo o melhor amigo abrir os olhos, arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Nini, você exala um cheiro que machuca meu peito quando esses pensamentos horríveis tomam conta de você. Seu cheiro doce de camomila vira quase um mel azedo. Saiba você que é um insulto para um cheiro tão bom.

— Não faz diferença, não é como se meu cheiro mudasse qualquer coisa que fosse. — Deu de ombros, levantando do colo do alfa, que bufou.

— Achei que tínhamos um acordo. Nada de falar sobre coisas ruins que você ouve ou ter lapsos de autodepreciação. Apenas aproveitar o momento e tudo que a natureza nos dá, encontrando paz e evolução espiritual para não mandar aqueles ômegas fodidos que lhe fazem mal ir se foder.

Jongin acabou sorrindo, encostando a cabeça no ombro do ruivo, que abraçou o moreno com carinho, fazendo uma carícia delicada em seu braço desnudo.

— Papai queria marcar uma reunião com o Alfa Park. — Jongin ditou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, voltando a ter atenção do Byun. — Mas o pai achou que não era uma boa ideia, acha que pode trazer só um mal estar e talvez piorar a situação.

— Um ômega sendo mais sensato que um beta e choca quem? Eu concordo com seu pai, Nini. Deveria ter uma reunião com o Alfa Park sim! Já fazem três anos que você vem aguentando tudo isso, todos esses comentários ruins, calado, sofrendo todo dia. 

— Não é como se… Eu ouvisse alguma mentira, Baek. Eu de fato sou um ômega defeituoso, sem traços marcantes ou um bom quadril para gerar um filho saudável. Alto demais, estabanado demais e todas essas coisas que você sabe, porque eu já te falei. — Deu de ombros, ainda que o tom fosse totalmente quebradiço.

— Eu te amo, mas tenho vontade de socar sua cara quando você fica falando essas merdas, sabia? Você é lindo e é incrível, Jongin. Se meu coração não pertencesse ao meu beta, eu já teria te marcado tem anos!

— Primeiro, ew! Só de pensar em passar um cio com você, tenho vontade de vomitar. — Uma careta se formava em seu rosto mas acabou desfazendo-se para uma risonha pela expressão chocada no rosto do amigo. — Segundo,  _ seu beta _ sabe que é… seu? Porque até onde sei, você não consegue nem chegar perto do Sehun.

— São meros detalhes, Jongin. Você se prende demais a coisas insignificantes. Eu e o Sehun namoramos, ele só não sabe disso ainda!

Jongin se limitou a rir, negando com a cabeça. Voltou a deitar o corpo, encostando a cabeça no colo do alfa e fora automático que a mão do ruivo fosse em direção aos fios negros, acarinhando como outrora. 

— Jongin… Falando sério. Não deixa isso tirar a sua beleza. Você é um ômega lindo e não importa que não se enquadre no esperado. Você é mais alto do que eu e isso não me faz menos alfa. Sua beleza é única. E você é especial assim.

— Eu só… — Jongin suspirou. — Queria ter nascido beta. Minha vida seria muito mais fácil. 

— Eu vou te ignorar antes que eu te dê um soco e acabe tendo que passar pelo conselho por ter agredido um ômega. — O alfa resmungou bufando no processo. — Levanta, vou te deixar na sua cabana. Já está ficando tarde.

Jongin não disse nada, apenas levantou, batendo as mãos na calça para ter certeza que não ficou grãos de terra ou folhas, e seguiu atrás do Byun, que já andava em direção às cabanas.

Sabia que o amigo estava chateado consigo, ele sempre ficava. Mas não era como se Jongin pudesse simplesmente acreditar nas palavras dele, quando escutava diariamente coisas completamente opostas.

A verdade era que todos esperavam que Jongin fosse um beta, principalmente pela formação do seu corpo. Sempre foi alto desde criança, o corpo esguio sem qualquer traço curvado, e sendo filho de um beta e um ômega, não havia muito para onde fugir do que a classificação esperada.

A confirmação de classificação sempre acontecia aos quinze anos, quando o borbulhamento de hormônios vinha à tona, e ômegas entravam no cio e os alfas em rotinas. Betas não tinham qualquer demonstração dessas questões hormonais, coisa que aconteceu com Jongin. O problema começou quando Jongin entrou na casa dos dezesseis e simplesmente teve seu primeiro cio, exalando seu cheiro doce de camomila após isso, chocando a todos ao se confirmar como um ômega.

Não era um caso tão raro, mas também não era tão comum. Jongin era um ômega recessivo, ômegas que tinham muitas características esperadas de um beta, e por isso seus cios eram tardios e as chances de segurar uma gravidez eram baixas, comparadas aos ômegas típicos.

Jongin era o primeiro e único ômega recessivo de sua geração na matilha, e não tardou para que surgissem os comentários de como o garoto era praticamente uma aberração. Boa parte dos ômegas riam de si e teciam comentários chulos ao seu respeito, principalmente por conta de sua estrutura física. Os alfas viravam a cara porque não queriam um companheiro defeituoso que não pudesse lhes dar filhos saudáveis. Betas se sentiam desconfortáveis em sua presença porque ele de fato não era um deles. Basicamente o ômega não era bem visto em lugar algum, tornando-o completamente fechado e totalmente inseguro de si e de sua imagem.

Tentava compensar todos aqueles defeitos com seu trabalho, se dedicando a todos os ofícios possíveis dentro da matilha, ocupando todo seu tempo com qualquer coisa que lhe tirasse a energia para que pudesse dormir sem crises de ansiedade e choros constantes pela falta de aceitação. Também funcionava como escape para ouvir os comentários depreciativos, ainda que não fosse completamente possível. Ômegas não-marcados precisavam tomar banho juntos e compartilhar de aulas conjuntas para manter a harmonia da matilha, então, ao menos um momento no dia Jongin sofreria uma avalanche de risos, olhares debochados e comentários maldosos.

— Preciso ir na cabana do Jongdae, você pode ir até a sua daqui? Está pertinho, não acho que ofereça qualquer risco. De qualquer forma, ficarei atento ao seu cheiro. — Jongin acordou dos seus pensamentos com a voz do melhor amigo e se limitou a assentir com a cabeça.

— Obrigado por hoje, Baek. — Ditou sincero, deixando um beijo na bochecha do alfa que retribuiu com um sorriso. — Até amanhã!

— Até, Jonginnie!

De fato estava bem pertinho de sua cabana e sabia que o melhor amigo apareceria se qualquer problema acontecesse. Vira e mexe, algum lobo invadia a sua matilha com intuito de marcar um ômega contra sua vontade, como uma forma da matilha obrigar o mesmo a ficar, para não desonrar o ômega em questão.

Aquilo não funcionava tão bem em sua matilha. Na época de seus avôs, reuniões foram feitas no intuito de oferecer liberdade aos ômegas e quebrar essa regra horrível de mantê-los com pessoas ruins que lhe reivindicaram como se fossem objetos. Mas aquilo não significava total compreensão dos alfas, que ainda viam de maneira torta os ômegas não marcados e solteiros, ainda sendo na condição que fosse, então, era comum que eles não andassem sozinhos para lá ou para cá após o anoitecer. 

— Devo advertir seu alfa por deixá-lo caminhando sozinho essa hora? — Jongin arregalou os olhos quando percebeu a figura próxima a si, e instintivamente baixou a cabeça de forma quase submissa.

— Alfa Park! — Cumprimentou de maneira respeitosa.

Park Chanyeol era filho do Alfa e o próximo líder da matilha. Jongin e ele foram amigos quando eram crianças, mas conforme os traços de cada classificação foram aparecendo, eles acabaram se afastando antes mesmo de chegar a adolescência.

Ele era alto, forte e exalava uma aura dominante que fazia qualquer um ter medo. Tinha os fios de cabelo cinza e os olhos em um azul que brilhava como o riacho que cortava a floresta. Boa parte dos ômegas não marcados o desejavam de maneira quase desesperada, porque além da beleza e postura, Chanyeol era dono de uma personalidade adorável, sempre doce e simpático.

— Não me chame assim, Jongin. Ainda não assumi o lugar do meu pai, sabe disso. Por hora, só Chanyeol. — Sorriu levemente para o ômega que apenas assentiu com a cabeça. — Mas ainda acho irresponsabilidade do Baekhyun deixá-lo sozinho.

— Ele precisou ir a cabana do Jongdae e já estou perto da minha. Não é grande coisa. — Deu de ombros. — Fico grato, mas não precisa se preocupar comigo, Chanyeol. 

— Ainda acho válida a advertência ao seu alfa. Não gosto da ideia que qualquer ômega dessa aldeia possa correr qualquer tipo de risco. — Jongin acabou por rir. — Desculpa?

— Não, é só que… Acho engraçado quando chamam o Baek de meu alfa. Somos melhores amigos e apenas isso, seria como casar com meu irmão. Não temos esses pensamentos um para com o outro. Nunca tivemos.

— Oh… Não? Achei que Baekhyun estava o cortejando, Jongin. Ainda mais com o cheiro forte dele sobre o seu. — Explicou de maneira despreocupada, fazendo o Kim suspirar.

— Ele só deve estar tentando me proteger. 

— Protegê-lo? Do quê?

— Ah, nada! — Jongin sorriu nervoso. — Nada com que deva se preocupar!

— Claro que me preocupo. Me preocupo com todos da matilha, Jongin. Do que Baekhyun te protege com tanto afinco? O cheiro dele em você é realmente muito forte, cogitei até mesmo que estivessem acasalados.

— Não! Não. Nossa, não! — Respondeu balançando os braços, corado pelo assunto mas ao mesmo tempo enojado em pensar em si com seu melhor amigo daquela forma. — Ew… Não!

Chanyeol acabou rindo.

— Você ainda me deve uma resposta. Do que o Baekhyun te proteje? E não me fale que é de possíveis alfas, porque esse cheiro emana de você quase o tempo inteiro. Parece algo muito maior.

Jongin mordeu o lábio inferior de maneira nervosa, coçando a nuca sem saber como sair daquela pergunta.

— Eu posso… Confiar em você? Você vai prometer que não vai contar a ninguém?

— Eu prometo, Jongin. — Chanyeol respondeu rápido, ainda que com muita sinceridade.

— Eu só… Só… Alguns ômegas pegam muito no meu pé, por ser… sabe… um ômega recessivo. São vários comentários e risos que me deixam um pouco triste, então, bom, o cheiro do Baekhyun os espanta um pouco. — Explicou de maneira nervosa, quase atropelando as próprias palavras. — Mas não se preocupe. Mesmo. Eu já me acostumei, tem tanto tempo que já nem me incomoda mais. De verdade. A matilha é incrível e eu amo estar nela. Não precisa criar causo em relação a isso.

— Há quanto tempo isso acontece, Jongin? — Chanyeol perguntou de uma maneira séria.

— Desde o meu primeiro cio. Três anos? Algo perto disso. Tá vendo? Um bom tempo, já nem importa mais. — Deu uma risada nervosa. — Como futuro líder você tem coisas realmente importantes para se preocupar. 

Chanyeol se manteve em silêncio por algum tempo enquanto Jongin respirava pesadamente. Não queria mesmo criar uma situação a respeito daquilo, tinha medo que tudo piorasse e que de alguma forma aquilo atingisse ainda mais seus pais, que já eram julgados por dar à luz a um ômega recessivo.

— Eu vou te acompanhar até sua cabana. — Fora o que o alfa ditou depois de um tempo.

Jongin rapidamente acompanhou o mais alto, olhando para os próprios pés num misto de vergonha e preocupação. Chanyeol sempre lhe tratara bem, mesmo quando seu cio chegou. Das poucas vezes que ambos dividiram o mesmo lugar ou uma conversa, o Park sempre se mostrou cordial e simpático. Jongin mentiria se dissesse que não se sentia atraído por ele, ele era o lobo perfeito, mas também sempre teve os pés no chão que Chanyeol nunca lhe daria nada além de um diálogo simpático, e aquilo já era muito, considerando tudo.

— Está entregue.

— Obrigado Chanyeol! — Jongin sorriu minimamente. — Até a próxima? — Falou incerto, já abrindo a porta da cabana.

— Jongin!

— Sim? — Perguntou confuso, segurando a porta.

— Você tem certeza que o Baekhyun não tem interesse em você? Você não tem noção de como cheira a ele.

— Absoluta! — Respondeu num sorriso. — Ele é apaixonado pelo Sehun. Desde… Sempre, eu acho. Acho que realmente é por proteção de irmão e porque ficamos juntos por muito tempo. Mas não há nada, de verdade. Baekhyun jamais me cortejaria e duvido muito que qualquer lobo fosse fazer isso, então... — Ditou a última frase já dando de ombros. — Por que a pergunta?

— Tenho apreço pelo Byun. Temia que de alguma forma os sentimentos dele não estavam sendo correspondido ou… Só não o queria triste. 

— É muito doce da sua parte, Chanyeol. Mas juro que não estou quebrando o coração do meu melhor amigo. — Jongin sorriu outra vez. — Obrigado mais uma vez por me acompanhar, até a próxima.

— Até. — Chanyeol ditou após a porta ser fechada.

  
  
  


Levantou da cama sem querer de fato levantar, fazendo aquilo exclusivamente porque o sol estava batendo no seu rosto. De maneira preguiçosa, lavou o rosto e vestiu roupas limpas saindo do quarto para que pudesse ter o desjejum com os pais e começar seu dia de trabalho pela aldeia.

Os olhos pequeninos e ainda inchados de sono se arregalaram no momento em que chegou à sala e se deparou com um cervo grande, morto no chão. Como diabos aquilo havia parado ali?

— O que é isso, pai? — Perguntou confuso ao beta que tinha um sorriso largo no seu rosto. 

— Seu pedido de cortejo. — Falou animado, fazendo o Kim mais novo mostrar uma careta de confusão.

— Desculpa?

— Chanyeol veio aqui cedo com o cervo. O caçou de madrugada e trouxe essa manhã como demonstração de sua força para a família, pedindo autorização a mim e ao seu pai para cortejá-lo.

Jongin piscou duas vezes, ainda confuso. Nada naquela frase fazia sentido. Alfas caçavam algum animal para levar aos pais do ômega que estavam interessados para mostrar sua força e provar que jamais deixariam-no passando fome. Se os pais concordassem, o alfa poderia passar a cortejar o ômega até que ambos estivessem prontos para acasalar. Aquilo de fato era um costume comum. O que não fazia sentido era Chanyeol ter feito aquilo para consigo. Por que diabos Chanyeol iria querer cortejá-lo? Logo ele?

Como um insight, a expressão confusa do ômega se tornou raivosa e mesmo sobre os gritos do pai, saiu da cabana em passadas rápidas, atravessando metade do terreno, até chegar em outra cabana, um pouco maior.

Bateu na porta de maneira impaciente e nem se surpreendeu ao ver o Byun com os fios todos bagunçados e a cara amassada de sono.

— Vem. — Falou num rosnado, puxando Baekhyun pelo braço, que se deixou levar ainda completamente confuso. 

— Pra onde estamos indo?

— Para a cabana do Alfa da Matilha. — Falou ainda em tom sério, as passadas ainda mais rápidas.

— Certo… O que estamos indo fazer lá? — Murmurou totalmente confuso, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés.

— Brigar com o Chanyeol.

— Certo. Por que estamos indo nos suicidar?

Jongin não respondeu mais nada e parecia que de alguma forma, a raiva só crescia ainda mais em seu peito, assustando até o Byun, que nunca sentira o cheiro de Jongin tão intensamente raivoso como estava naquele momento.

O Kim sequer precisou bater na porta ou gritar, pois no momento que chegava próximo à varanda da cabana dos Park, Chanyeol saía da mesma.

— Eu sou uma piada pra você? — Praticamente rosnou, ganhando a atenção do Park, que se assustou com a condição do Kim — É prazeroso se divertir às minhas custas? Eu confio em você e é isso que você faz com minha confiança, Chanyeol?

— Não entendo… 

— Três anos ouvindo as merdas que ouvi não se comparam com a brincadeira estúpida que você fez hoje. Comigo tudo bem, Chanyeol! Mas envolver minha família, iludir eles e fazer eles sentirem algo para depois virarem piada para todos da matilha? É esse seu plano?

— Jongin, eu juro que não estou entendendo. — Chanyeol ditou calmo, olhando para o Byun como se esperasse uma resposta, mas só achou igual confusão.

— Fingir querer me cortejar, Chanyeol? Sério? Isso é baixo, sabia? Você é o nosso futuro líder, o mínimo que eu esperava de você era respeito, respeito até mesmo comigo, mesmo eu sendo uma droga de ômega recessivo. Mas não… É mais engraçado fazer piada, não é? E você é tão repugnante, que ainda se deu ao trabalho de caçar um animal para tornar a brincadeira ainda mais convincente. — Cuspiu, as mãos completamente trêmulas. — Meu pai acreditou, sabia? Ele acha que o filho dele vai ser cortejado pelo futuro líder da matilha. Porque ele é tão inocente que não conseguiu perceber como isso não faz sentido senão pra ser uma brincadeira estúpida.

— Jongin. Não foi uma piada ou uma brincadeira. A única coisa que me impediu de fazer isso antes é porque eu realmente achava que o Baekhyun estava lhe cortejando, e eu não queria desrespeitar nenhum dos dois. Você me disse que não, então pedi sim, autorização ao seu pai para cortejá-lo. E ficaria muito feliz se você também o quisesse, ainda que seguirei te respeitando se não. Mas é meu desejo, não é um jogo.

Aquilo pareceu só fazer crescer ainda mais a raiva no peito do Kim, que agora tinha os olhos que sempre eram castanhos, num tom dourado, e só não pulou em cima do alfa, porque Baekhyun lhe segurou com força, puxando o corpo para si, enquanto Jongin se debatia em rosnados.

— Para Jongin. Para. Se acalma. Céus. Se acalma. — Baekhyun pedia tentando passar algum tipo de tranquilidade para o ômega. — Você não pode atacar um alfa assim, ainda mais o nosso futuro líder. Você não tá sendo racional, você está deixando seu lobo falar por você.

Jongin ainda grunhia, mas já parava de se debater, permitindo que o Byun virasse o corpo do ômega para si fazendo com que ambos pudessem se olhar nos olhos, ainda segurando seus braços.

— Eu sinto o cheiro de honestidade e sinceridade vindo do Chanyeol, da mesma forma que sinto quando você diz que me ama. Ele está sendo verdadeiro, Jongin. Sobre tudo. Não é uma piada ou jogo com você. Você precisa parar de se prender a esses pensamentos tão depreciativos que nem mesmo te permitem perceber que alguém te deseja. Exatamente por ser quem você é. Se acalma.

Jongin sentia a pele toda formigando, a boca do estômago queimando. Aquilo não fazia sentido, não fazia. Baekhyun jamais mentiria para si, mas aquilo não fazia sentido. Ele? Chanyeol ia querer ele? Ele nem podia dar certeza que seguraria uma gravidez, pelos deuses!

— Você pode nos deixar a sós, Baekhyun? — Jongin ouviu Chanyeol perguntar, e logo após sentiu um beijo em sua bochecha e o cheiro do Byun sumindo aos poucos.

O ômega abraçava o próprio corpo, sentindo-se confuso e perdido. A ira que lhe dominara simplesmente se dissipou, dando lugar a um sentimento vazio e amargurante.

— Céus… — Chanyeol murmurou, segurando o queixo do Jongin de modo que o ômega olhasse para si. — O que fizeram com você, precioso? — Indagou de maneira dolorida, fazendo um carinho em sua bochecha. — Te machucaram tanto assim pra você não acreditar que é a criatura mais bela que eu já vi?

— Por que você mente? — Jongin rebateu, olhando para os olhos azuis.

— Eu não minto. Nunca menti. Me pergunto como você não pode ver a beleza que tem.

— Eu não tenho beleza. E nem sei mesmo se posso te dar filhos, Chanyeol. O que quer comigo? 

— Não busco alguém para ter filhos, Jongin. Eu te admiro há muito tempo. Você não sabe o quão doloroso foi pra mim aceitar que você pertencia a outra pessoa, e me manter distante para não fazer uma besteira e desrespeitar você e sua relação. Quando eu te via dançando na fogueira, com aquele sorriso bonito, como se nada nesse mundo pudesse te abalar… Eu me apaixonava cada dia mais. Me perguntava o que poderia fazer para ter mais daqueles sorrisos… — Chanyeol sorriu, ainda fazendo carinho na bochecha alheia.

— Tem certeza? Certeza de que sou eu? — Jongin perguntou abatido.

— Sempre tive. Você não imagina a minha felicidade ao saber que você não tinha um alfa, e que eu podia ter chances. Eu fiquei tão feliz, Jongin, que virei lobo no mesmo momento que te deixei na cabana, decidido a conseguir a melhor caça que eu poderia te oferecer. Eu quero você, precioso. Eu quero você com todas as minhas forças.

— Você sabe que… Eu não sou o suficiente pra você, não é? Pra ninguém, eu sou cheio de fa…

— Shhhh. — Chanyeol interrompeu, colocando o indicador sobre os lábios carnudos alheios. — Não quero mais ouvir essas bobagens. Nunca mais. São mentiras, e as mentiras mais mentirosas já contadas. Você é muito mais do que o suficiente, Jongin. Você me permite te cortejar?

Jongin tornou a fitar os olhos azuis, não tinha o dom dos alfas de conseguir farejar o que o outro sentia pelo olfato, mas de alguma forma, conseguia ver a sinceridade na imensidão azul á sua frente. E mesmo que tudo na sua cabeça gritasse que aquilo era impossível, o ômega acenou com a cabeça.

— Desculpe-me por ultrapassar os limites agora, mas você não tem ideia do quanto desejei e preciso disso.

Jongin até pensou em perguntar do que Chanyeol falava, mas tudo se perdeu quando os lábios quentes do alfa tocaram os seus, fazendo-o praticamente derreter nos braços alheios. Jongin nunca fora beijado, e por isso apenas ficou imóvel, sem saber o que fazer, ainda que não fosse nem preciso, porque o alfa não ousara nada muito além do que aquele selar.

Quando se afastaram, Chanyeol ostentava um sorriso bonito, enquanto Jongin tinha as maçãs do rosto coradas, completamente envergonhado, ainda que os cantinhos dos lábios mostrassem um sorrisinho.

— Achei que beijos só aconteciam dentro da casa do pai do ômega durante o cortejo. — Jongin falou envergonhado, apenas para falar algo e não explodir com tudo que sentia.

— Vai ser nosso segredo. Não conte ao meu futuro sogro, não quero que ele tenha uma imagem errada de mim.

— Ele te idolatra. — Jongin riu. — Capaz dele me oferecer de bandeja pra você.

— Eu não iria reclamar. — O alfa também riu. — Agora eu preciso ir pro treinamento, mas eu irei lhe buscar após seu banho no rio, tudo bem? Iremos almoçar juntos, se não tiver nada contra.

— Não tenho. E se quiser desistir disso tudo, eu vou entender, de verdade, você não precisa aparecer quando perceb…

Novamente fora interrompido, dessa vez por um novo selar ainda mais demorado que o primeiro, o fazendo suspirar, sentindo o corpo todo se aquecer.

— Até a hora do almoço, precioso. 

  
  
  


Jongin sempre aguardava próximo ao rio até que houvesse o menor número de pessoas possível para poder se banhar. Se sentia melhor e mais confortável, as chances de ter que ouvir coisas ruins caíam drasticamente. Poderia tomar banho por todo afluente, mas ficava no limite da aldeia, e por isso sempre fora mais indicado que fossem em bandos por questão de segurança, além de sempre haver um alfa ou outro fazendo ronda por ali perto.

O ômega nunca tinha pressa, sentava em um enorme pedregulho, geralmente ocupando seu tempo fazendo algum tecido para a matilha. Mas, naquele dia em específico, estava ansioso, queria poder banhar-se e ficar mais apresentável para Chanyeol, ainda que sequer tivesse certeza que ele iria aparecer. 

Só que tudo estava dando errado, porque nenhum ômega sequer havia saído da margem e ele já estava ali há um tempão. Logo seria a hora do almoço e o Kim estava completamente imundo, ainda mais hoje que havia trabalhando no plantio. Jongin já estava cogitando ir banhar-se assim mesmo, com comentários e piadas dolorosas, mas ao menos ficaria limpo e apresentável.

— Ainda que a nudez não seja qualquer tabu e haja um imenso respeito por todos, sempre que fazia a ronda e sentava aqui, me perguntava porque você se banhava completamente vestido. — Jongin quase escorregou da pedra pelo susto que tomou, mas fora impedido pelas mãos fortes da mesma pessoa que lhe assustou.

— Chanyeol? O que você está fazendo aqui? 

— Saí mais cedo do treinamento e não contive a vontade de vir logo te ver. Espero que não me ache uma pessoa desrespeitosa. Longe de mim. Apenas observava aqui pra saber como você estava, mas nunca deixei de me perguntar o porquê de todas as roupas, e quando não havia elas, o porquê do banho transformado em lobo. — Continuou seu pensamento, sentando ao lado do ômega, a mão ainda firme em sua cintura.

— Não gosto do meu corpo. Não gosto que vejam e comecem a apontar o que falta ou o que é feio. Como não posso tomar banho em outro lugar, foi a melhor maneira que encontrei. — Explicou num tom de voz baixo. — Ainda estou sujo. 

— Também estou. — Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. — Quer descer a correnteza e tomar banho comigo? Faço nossa proteção.

— Tomar banho? Nós dois? — Arregalou os olhos.

— Respeito sua honra, precioso. É realmente um banho, com roupas. O que me diz?

Jongin mordeu o lábio inferior, deixando o olhar cair na margem do rio, onde os outros ômegas se divertiam jogando água um nos outros, sem qualquer pressa ou intenção de saírem dali. 

— Com roupas? — Jongin questionou.

— Com roupas.

  
  


Não conseguia descrever as sensações que experimentava. Chanyeol lhe ofereceu a mão para ajudá-lo a sair do pedregulho, mas não soltou mais depois disso. Foram andando de mãos dadas em direção contrária à correnteza até chegar em um lugar mais calmo, e um pouco mais distante do centro da aldeia. Jongin nem mesmo se lembrava se já tinha ido por aquele caminho. 

O alfa só soltou a sua mão quando chegou à margem do rio, fazendo uma pequena análise do lugar, para descartar a proximidade de lobos de outras matilhas ou qualquer outro perigo exponencial. No fim, ofereceu um sorriso ao ômega para dizer que estava tudo bem.

— A água aqui é um pouco gelada, mas rapidamente você se acostuma com a temperatura e fica uma delícia. Sempre me banho aqui. — Chanyeol explicou. — Você se incomoda que eu tire a minha camiseta? Prometo que é só ela.

— Tudo bem. Não tem problema. — Jongin respondeu baixo, colocando as suas coisas dobradas na raiz de uma árvore para pegá-las com facilidade, e poder trocar as roupas molhadas pelas secas que havia trazido.

Quando virou o corpo, encontrou Chanyeol apenas com a calça. Ele dobrava a camisa de um jeito levemente bagunçado, junto das suas outras peças de roupas secas que também havia trazido junto consigo.

O alfa era lindo e Jongin sempre teve consciência daquilo. De fato a nudez era algo extremamente comum entre a matilha, seja pelos banhos ou pelos momentos pré e pós transformação. Não era a primeira vez que o ômega via Chanyeol sem camisa, na verdade já havia visto-o completamente desprovido de roupa, mas aquilo não tornava a situação mais fácil de lidar.

Sentia o desejo queimando pela sua pele, a vontade de tocar o alfa, o lobo praticamente implorando para se entregar a tudo aquilo, a descarregar todo o desejo suprimido que tinha de todos aqueles anos de vários cios sem um parceiro. Jongin balançou a cabeça, e seu lado racional se mostrou mais forte, fazendo-o desviar a atenção do peitoral alheio antes que o cheiro de excitação passasse a exalar de si.

Chanyeol pareceu não perceber qualquer coisa, porque logo pulou, mergulhando na água e emergindo com os fios do cabelo cinza todo colado em sua testa, tremelicando um pouco, possivelmente pelo choque de temperatura. Jongin acabou por decidir fazer o mesmo, pulando com tudo na água, quase se arrependendo ao sentir a temperatura gelada da mesma.

— Você disse que era um pouco gelada. Isso aqui é uma geleira derretida. — Jongin falou batendo os dentes, fazendo Chanyeol rir.

— É porque seu corpo estava quente quando pulou, precioso. Soube que estava trabalhando no plantio…

— Você está me vigiando, alfa? — Questionou arqueando a sobrancelha, abraçando o próprio corpo, ainda pelo frio.

— Apenas tenho curiosidade pela rotina do meu ômega. Serei julgado por isso? Perguntou risonho vendo Jongin corar, possivelmente pelo “meu ômega”.

— Quando é que a água fica deliciosa? — Falou tentando fugir do assunto, e Chanyeol não pareceu se incomodar com aquilo.

— Venha cá! — O chamou para mais perto e Jongin nadou até o alfa, ficando praticamente em sua frente dentro da água. Chanyeol o puxou pela cintura de maneira delicada, permitindo que os dois ficassem abraçados — Está melhor assim?

Jongin apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente, corado pela aproximação. Não conseguia entender como o alfa fazia tudo aquilo com tanta naturalidade. Sabia que era normal de casais que estavam em cortejo uma aproximação mais significativa, mas… Ainda era tudo muito novo para si.

— Conte-me algo sobre você que eu não sei. — Chanyeol perguntou, distraído em tirar os fios negros que estavam colados na testa do Kim.

— Ahn… Eu tenho medo de trovões. Sei que é patético e infantil, mas...

— Eu tenho medo de borboletas. — Falou de uma maneira simples que chocou completamente o ômega. — Sei que é patético e infantil, mas… Todos nós temos nossos medos, não é?

Jongin riu. 

— Eu adoro seu sorriso. Inferno. É a coisa mais preciosa que já vi. — O alfa agora passava o dedo sobre os lábios do ômega, que suspirou baixinho, as bochechas vermelhas. — Eu preciso te beijar outra vez ou sinto que vou morrer. Você me permite?

— Você… Tem permissão. Pra agora e… Pra sempre que quiser. — Jongin respondeu num tom tímido.

— Não diga isso. Ou nunca mais deixarei de beijar sua boca.

Jongin riu outra vez e Chanyeol beijou seu sorriso. Diferente do primeiro toque de lábios, aquele parecia mais urgente. O alfa apertou a cintura do Kim com mais força, fazendo-o suspirar e no processo, abrir um pouco a boca que foi invadida pela língua do Park, que buscava a alheia.

As mãos de Jongin pararam no peitoral desnudo do alfa, como se procurasse algum sustento para não cair, mesmo que estivesse sendo completamente segurado pelo alfa. Mesmo com toda sua inexperiência, tentou retribuir o beijo, sugando o gosto alheio, fazendo os dentes baterem no processo. Chanyeol não se importou. Lhe deixou um selinho nos lábios e voltou a beijá-lo mais uma vez, a mão que estava na cintura subindo pelas costas até chegar em sua nuca, puxando o rosto de forma que as bocas ficassem ainda mais pressionadas, tirando um som de satisfação da garganta do ômega.

Acabaram se afastando, quase completamente. Chanyeol soltou o corpo do Jongin e respirou fundo, a boca inchada e a respiração irregular.

— Como consigo respeitar sua honra se você é tão irresistível? — Chanyeol murmurou, puxando o corpo de Jongin mais uma vez, deixando agora alguns selinhos. — Como não te desonrar antes de hora e não ser morto pelo seu pai?

— Quando me veres sem roupa garanto que tua vontade passará. — Jongin disse isso num meio sorriso, mas Chanyeol não achou graça, fechando a expressão.

— Eu não quero você dizendo essas coisas, Jongin. Eu te falei isso. Não quero você se autodepreciando. Você é lindo, entendeu? Lindo!

Jongin suspirou e preferiu nem rebater. Era a mesma coisa que discutir com Baekhyun.

— Precisamos ir, senão vamos nos atrasar pro almoço. Vou ficar um pouco mais na água enquanto você se troca atrás das árvores.

— Você pode ir antes se quiser, eu espero.

— Precioso, o tempo na água se faz um pouco necessário. Não quero mesmo que seu pai acabe me matando.

— Eu já te disse que ele te idolatra. — Jongin murmurou enquanto saía da água.

— Idolatrando ou não, não quero correr o risco de não ter mais permissão de te cortejar. Não posso te perder, precioso. 

  
  
  


Gostava da fogueira. Mesmo que tivesse que ficar próximo de várias pessoas, havia tanta alegria envolvida, músicas tocadas por alguns componentes da matilha e todos dividindo a mesma comida. Sentia-se confortável porque era naqueles momentos que lembrava do porquê gostava tanto de sua matilha, mesmo com tudo que tinha que passar. 

Pediu licença aos pais e caminhou em direção a grande mesa disposta um pouco mais distante da imensa fogueira que queimava de uma maneira bonita, os galhos fazendo pequenos estalos conforme o fogo os devorava.

Jongin agora colocava um pedaço de carne em seu prato, escolhendo as de coelho porque achava as de veado muito doce. Também colocou alguns legumes que ele mesmo havia cozido mais cedo junto de alguns grãos que havia colhido.

— Céus, você e o Chanyeol já acasalaram? — Jongin quase pulou quando escutou o tom acusatório atrás de si. Ficou vermelho quase no mesmo segundo, e não demorou a colocar a mão nos lábios do melhor amigo para impedir que ele falasse mais alguma bobagem.

— Não! Claro que não! — Respondeu envergonhado, vendo o alfa dar de ombros. — E não fale essas coisas assim. Se as pessoas escutarem?

— Jongin, querido… Você não tem ideia de como está cheirando ao Chanyeol. De uma maneira forte. Muito forte. Tá me incomodando ficar perto de você de tão forte que está. Eu tenho certeza que todos nessa fogueira sabem que o Chanyeol está, no mínimo, te cortejando.

Jongin arregalou os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior. Imaginava que alguns teriam conhecimento da aproximação dele com Chanyeol, considerando que andavam juntos quase todos os dias, e o alfa o deixara na porta de sua casa todo o fim de tarde durante aquela semana. 

— Eu também cheirava a você…

— Completamente diferente, Nini. — Baekhyun murmurou, roubando um pedaço de carne do prato do ômega. — A forma como você exala ao Chanyeol é insuportável. Sei que ele não te marcou por conta das tradições que ele é obrigado a seguir, ainda mais sendo o futuro líder da matilha, mas se não fosse por isso… Céus, que alfa possessivo. — Fez uma careta de desgosto.

— Eu… Não sabia. — Jongin falou incerto diante daquela informação. — Isso é algo ruim?

— Na verdade, não. Significa que ele gosta de você e que realmente quer que todos saibam que ele é seu Alfa. Mas como é forte, acaba expelindo outros alfas, inclusive a mim. Incomoda muito o nariz. — Deu de ombros, falando enquanto ainda mastigava a carne.

— E o Sehun? Você disse que iria pedir para cortejá-lo. — Perguntou, querendo mudar de assunto.

— Pedi diretamente a ele antes de falar com os pais dele. Você sabe que acho essa coisa de tradição uma idiotice, e que cada um tem o direito de escolher por si só. Então, eu fui, ele meteu uma tapa na minha cara e disse que iria contar a você. Na verdade, ele disse exatamente “ _ Como você pode ser esse alfa nojento tendo alguém tão bom ao seu lado como o Jongin?” _

O ômega não se conteve e acabou gargalhando alto, jogando a cabeça para trás. 

— Não conte comigo para mais nada, Jongin. Para nada!

— Não foi você que disse agora que todos da matilha sabiam sobre mim e o Chanyeol?

— Sehun é um beta. Ele não sente cheiros, logo não tem como ele saber que Chanyeol se esfregou em você. — Zombou, fazendo o Kim corar outra vez.

— O Chanyeol não se esfregou em mim. — Murmurou ainda envergonhado, olhando para os próprios pés.

— Não foi por falta de vontade. — Jongin tremelicou todo o corpo ao ouvir a voz rouca em conjunto aos braços ao redor de si. — Olá, Byun.

— Espero que não esteja tentando pagar de possessivo pra cima de mim, Chanyeol. — Voltou a pegar mais um pedaço de carne do prato do Kim que ainda estava parcialmente paralisado.

— Não. Não intencionalmente, pelo menos. Me desagrada a lembrança do seu cheiro sob o meu ômega.

— Em primeiro lugar. — Baekhyun levantou o indicador, ainda falando de boca cheia. — Jongin não é SEU ômega. Ele pertence a si mesmo. Não é como se ele fosse um objeto. Segundo… — levantou mais um dedo. — Sou melhor amigo dele e não vejo o menor problema em ter feito isso quando queria cuidar e protegê-lo. E terceiro — levantou mais outro dedo. — Você não me assusta, Park. Não me importo se você vai ser o futuro líder da matilha. Jongin é praticamente um irmão pra mim e eu vou quebrar sua cara se você o fizer sofrer ou tratar ele como se fosse um nada. Se você pensa que pode fazer o que quiser porque é um alfa e ele é um ômega, está redondamente enganado. Todos somos importantes dentro de nossas limitações, e espero que respeite meu melhor amigo.

Jongin ao mesmo tempo que estava em choque pela ousadia do melhor amigo, sentia um calor no peito por todo o cuidado que o Byun tinha e sempre teve por si. Sabia que se havia aguentado todas as coisas que havia aguentado até agora era exclusivamente porque Baekhyun esteve ao seu lado em todo esse tempo.

Saiu do seu estupor quando ouviu a gargalhada de Chanyeol contra sua audição, ao tempo em que se sentia sendo ainda mais apertado no abraço do Alfa.

— Fico feliz que Jongin tenha você como amigo, Baekhyun. É bom saber que alguém por quem tenho tanto carinho está bem cuidado. Quando disse que Jongin era meu ômega, fora apenas no intuito de dizer que é com ele que estou me relacionando. Não o vejo como um objeto, porque ele é de fato uma pessoa e dona de si. Não acho que sou melhor que ele por ser um alfa, muito pelo contrário, o admiro ainda mais por isso. Não tenho divisões de classificações, Baek. Meu pai me criou muito bem, sempre dizendo que todos nós somos iguais e devemos ser respeitados como tais.

— Não retiro meu aviso que quebrarei sua cara se machucar o Jongin. — Falou estreitando os olhos, tendo tudo para ser intimidante se não estivesse falando com a boca cheia de comida.

— Eu mesmo o procurarei para que me bata se eu machucar uma preciosidade dessas. — Ditou, beijando os fios de cabelo do Kim, que sorria de maneira envergonhada ainda que os olhos castanhos demonstrassem felicidade.

— Só dá um tempo com o teu cheiro. Jongin precisa parecer que foi lambido dos pés a cabeça por você? Essa matilha o que tem de unida, tem de fofoqueira. Todos sabem que seu precioso está sendo cortejado por você!

— Menos o Sehun. — Jongin cantarolou.

— Por que eu sou seu amigo mesmo? — Baekhyun falou num tom ultrajado, fazendo o Kim gargalhar.

Jongin não percebeu, mas os olhos do Park brilharam brevemente num lilás antes de voltar ao seu típico azul quando viu o ômega sorrindo.

— Porque você me ama e não vive sem mim!

— Pra mim, meu nome é Park Chanyeol agora. — O alfa mais baixo tornou a falar zombeteiro.

— Isso é verdade, precioso. — Chanyeol murmurou contra a audição do ômega, que apenas sorriu. — Preciso voltar para a fogueira. Você pode levá-lo até a cabana, Baekhyun? Os pais deles já foram e papai possivelmente me fará ficar até que todos tenham se recolhido.

— Vou ficar liberado da ronda de amanhã?

— Claro que não!

— Então qual a vantagem de ser melhor amigo do namorado do chefe da guarda? — O ruivo murmurou descontente. — Mas levo sim. Você vai querer ir agora, Jongin?

— Sim, sim! Se pai e papai já estão na cabana, é melhor que eu me recolha também.

— Boa noite, precioso. — Chanyeol virou o corpo do ômega de maneira que ficassem frente a frente para depositar um beijo casto em seus lábios. — Nos vemos amanhã. 

— Na frente da minha comida? Sério, Chanyeol?

— Da minha comida, que você roubou toda. — Jongin rebateu. — Boa noite, Chan… Durma bem e tenha sonhos agradáveis.

— São agradáveis, você sempre está neles.

— Hmmm… Agradáveis é o nome que dão agora é? — O ruivo murmurou maldoso, fazendo o Park revirar os olhos e Jongin rir. — Vamos, Nini!

Jongin plantou mais um beijo na bochecha do alfa mais alto e não demorou a seguir Baekhyun, que deixava claro seu descontentamento de não ter privilégios com Chanyeol, e que cuidar de Jongin em todo aquele tempo só lhe fizera perder as suas chances com o Sehun.

O Kim apenas ria, sabendo que o amigo estava apenas brincando consigo. Ambos estavam andando de braços cruzados e por já estar sonolento, Jongin se permitia encostar a cabeça no ombro do Byun, que ainda estava perdido em seu drama particular.

— Sehunnie! — Jongin cantarolou, soltando o Byun para ir até o beta e abraçá-lo. — Já tem mais de uma semana que não te vejo! E olha que estamos na mesma aldeia.

— Oi Jonginnie. Eu só… Estava ocupado — Murmurou incerto, olhando para o Byun que observava a cena um pouco mais distante.

A verdade era que o Oh estava fugindo do Kim. Não sabia como contar ao amigo que recebera um pedido de cortejo do namorado dele. Tinha medo que Jongin se sentisse pior e acabasse machucado. Sehun sabia como as pessoas já eram desagradáveis com o pobre ômega.

— Ocupado demais para mim? — Perguntou num tom manhoso. — Eu nem consegui te contar o que está acontecendo comigo! 

— E o que está acontecendo, Nini?

— Você está indo para sua cabana agora? Posso ir te contando no meio do caminho! Tenho certeza que o Baekhyun não vai se importar de nos acompanhar. — Falou já cruzando os braços com os do Oh, que não viu outra coisa a fazer senão ser deixado levar pelo ômega.

Baekhyun se limitou a acompanhá-los alguns passos mais atrás.

— Então… O que aconteceu? Finalmente acasalou com o Byun?

— Não, eww! — Jongin respondeu numa careta. — Por que todos acham isso?

— É de se esperar quando vocês estão num relacionamento? — Sehun indagou quase afirmativo.

— Eu e o Baek não estamos num relacionamento, Hunnie! Eu estou sendo cortejado pelo Chanyeol, tem uma semana. — Jongin falou aquilo como se fosse um comentário despretensioso e teve que conter a risada com a expressão chocada do Oh.

— O Park??? Nosso futuro líder? — Jongin acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo abertamente. — CÉUS JONGIN! — Sehun gargalhou, feliz, abraçando o ômega com força. — Eu estou tãaaao feliz por você! Você acabou de enterrar todos aqueles ômegas fodidos que zoavam você. Os deuses não falham!

— Não fale dessa forma. — Jongin repreendeu, mas também ria. — Eu ainda não acredito? Chanyeol é tipo, perfeito demais e eu sou… só eu. Todos os dias eu acho que ele vai perceber que não sou o suficiente e vai me deixar, mas…

— Não, não começa! Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, Jongin. Não me surpreende que o Chanyeol tenha se interessado em você! 

— Baekhyun falou que eu exalo o cheiro do Chanyeol muito forte. Isso é algo bom, não é?

— Definitivamente… Baekhyun está bem com isso? Com você e o Chanyeol?

— Por que não estaria? — Jongin arqueou a sobrancelha. — Nós nunca tivemos sentimentos assim um pelo outro, Hunnie. Nunquinha. Na verdade, ele é apaixonado por um beta desde sempre. Ele nunca quer me falar quem é. — Fez um biquinho completamente convincente. — Ele até me falou que pediu para cortejar esse beta, mas foi recusado. Me sinto tão mal por ele, porque ele… Ele gosta demais desse beta. 

Jongin olhou de canto de olho para o Oh que estava completamente corado, fazendo seu melhor para manter a expressão entristecida.

— Oh, já cheguei! Amanhã você vai estar na colheita? — Sehun conseguiu afirmar com um aceno. — Conversaremos mais amanhã então. Tchau, Hunnie. — Abraçou o beta que ainda parecia perdido em seus pensamentos. — Baek, você pode levar o Hunnie até a cabana dele, não é?

— Claro, Nini.

— Obrigado. Boa noite, Baek. — Foi até o ruivo e o abraçou. — Contei a ele do Chanyeol, agora é com você. — Sussurrou no ouvido do alfa, antes de se afastar e deixar um beijo em sua bochecha. — Boa noite!

Ambos esperaram o Kim entrar em casa, e quando o beta voltou a andar, Baekhyun o seguiu ainda com alguns passos de distância, sem dizer absolutamente nada. Honestamente, não queria mais forçar com o beta. Sabia que Sehun era muito fechado e não queria piorar a situação, ainda que Jongin tenha esclarecido que eles não tinham nada.

Não demorou muito a chegar na cabana dos Oh. Sehun parou em frente e Baekhyun seguiu mais atrás, com os braços cruzados, esperando que o beta entrasse em casa, coisa que não aconteceu.

— Eu te bati, sem que você merecesse. Por que não revidou? — Sehun perguntou, ainda de costas para o Byun.

— Não machucaria você. Você acreditava em algo e mesmo que não tenha me dado espaço para negar, você fez dentro de suas convicções. Acho que é compreensível.

— Não é compreensível que eu tenha te agredido. — O beta murmurou, virando o corpo de modo que pudesse olhar o alfa. — Eu sinto muito por isso, espero que possa me perdoar por ter sido agressivo de maneira desnecessária.

— Está tudo bem. Você só quis proteger o Jongin. — Baekhyun tornou a dar de ombros num meio sorriso. — Não se preocupe, não há qualquer tipo de situação ruim entre nós dois, Sehun. Já passou.

O beta não disse nada, mas moveu levemente a cabeça, como se falasse que compreendia e estava grato por aquilo. Novamente virou as costas e caminhou em direção à porta, parando com a mão na maçaneta. 

— Você ainda quer? — Perguntou baixo, e mesmo longe, Baekhyun escutou.

— O que?

— Me cortejar. — Respondeu, ainda de costas.

— Se for de sua vontade, sim.

— Por que não pediu aos meus pais?

— Porque acho que você é dono de si. E a única pessoa que pode dizer se quer ou não alguém. Pediria aos seus pais após sua afirmativa, apenas para que não queiram arrumar problemas por quebra de tradições.

Sehun continuou parado em silêncio e aquilo não pareceu incomodar o alfa, que também seguia na mesma posição de outrora.

— Meu pai é antiquado e arcaico. É bom que você apareça amanhã com uma boa caça para provar seu valor. Não importa se sou um beta, ele segue com extrema proteção. E se quer saber… Gosto de pele de tamanduá.

Disse isso e fechou a porta. Baekhyun demorou um pouco para absorver a informação, mas quando veio, acabou rindo.

— Céus, eu me apaixonei pela pessoa certa… 

  
  


Jongin segurava uma trouxa de roupa enquanto descia com cuidado em direção ao rio. Já tinha outros ômegas e betas na beira da água lavando alguns tecidos ou utensílios. Alfas não faziam aquele trabalho exclusivamente porque eles eram em menor número, e ficavam responsáveis pela segurança, caça e arsenais de combate.

O ômega tinha suas roupas na trouxa, mas também tinha as de Chanyeol. Havia pedido para lavá-las, mesmo depois de diversas negativas do alfa, que repetia que ele mesmo poderia lavar. Chanyeol havia perdido sua mãe em seu nascimento, logo ele e o pai, também alfa, faziam todos os trabalhos domésticos além dos que já eram atribuídos a eles. 

O Kim não viu qualquer problema em ajudar, o agora, seu namorado. Por isso, naquele momento, tirava uma a uma e passava a lavar com toda calma e delicadeza que sempre tinha ao fazer aquilo. Jongin gostava de lavar roupas, de alguma forma aquilo lhe trazia uma estranha paz. Em contrapartida, odiava cozinhar, fazia pela mais pura obrigação.

Enquanto esfregava os panos, ouviu as risadas perto de si. Era quase automático se desligar nessas situações porque quase sempre vinham comentários horríveis acerca de si, mas não era como se tivesse sucesso com aquilo o tempo todo.

— _ Agora pra mim está tudo explicado… Chanyeol só está com aquela farsa de ômega pra ter uma empregada.  _ — Jongin suspirou e continuou a dar sua atenção às roupas. Não podia se deixar levar por aquelas palavras.

—  _ Acho que o Alfa vai ter essa coisinha aí de empregada e vai se satisfazer verdadeiramente com outros ômegas.  _ — A ômega riu. — _ Espero que seja comigo. Darei ótimos filhotes para ele largar essa criaturinha. _

Jongin respirou fundo, e ainda com a cabeça baixa, tratou de enxaguar os tecidos da maneira mais rápida possível, ainda que soubesse que não ia adiantar de muita coisa. Ainda teria que pôr para secar nas pedras e esperar elas enxugarem. Não confiava de deixar suas roupas secando ao ar livre, a última vez que fizera aquilo encontrou elas sujas outra vez.

Quando se levantou para estender as roupas, sentiu uma mão nas suas costas e já fechou os olhos se imaginando caindo dentro do rio, mas no fim, só fora abraçado e o cheiro que se tornara seu preferido tomou conta de seu olfato.

— Me pergunto como você consegue ser lindo de qualquer forma. Até mesmo lavando minhas roupas. — Chanyeol murmurou, fazendo o Kim rir. Toda a angústia que tomava seu peito se dissipou.

— Não devia estar fazendo tua ronda, Alfa? — Jongin rebateu, virando o corpo de forma que ficasse de frente para ele, ambos ainda abraçados.

— Fui liberado, então nada mais justo que eu viesse ajudar o meu ômega com as minhas próprias roupas, não é? — Respondeu risonho, deixando um beijinho na ponta do nariz do ômega.

— Eu já terminei. Só preciso estendê-las na pedra e ficar esperando secar. — Explicou, apontando para os tecidos.

— Esperando? Por que não pega quando o sol começar a se pôr? — Perguntou confuso, fazendo o Kim morder o lábio inferior sem saber como responder.

Chanyeol arqueou a sobrancelha, olhando para os lados. Muitos dos ômegas e betas haviam parado de fazer o que precisavam apenas para observar o casal. O alfa apertou o ômega com um pouco mais de força em seus braços e lhe beijou a bochecha.

— Eu venho buscar as roupas com você à tarde. Não se preocupa, uh? — Murmurou contra o ouvido do Jongin, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça. — Deixa eu te ajudar a colocar no sol.

De fato Chanyeol o ajudou em tudo, na verdade, quase fez todo o trabalho sozinho, deixando um beijo ou outro no rosto do ômega que só fazia rir. Não que Chanyeol simplesmente lhe tivesse curado de tantas coisas horríveis que ouvia, mas ele lhe fazia se sentir querido e precioso. 

— Seu cheiro está muito forte. — Ambos caminhavam pelos arredores da vila de mãos dadas. — Seu cio está próximo?

— Oh… Sim. — Respondeu envergonhado. — Na próxima lua minguante.

— Você quer passar lá na minha cabana?

Jongin sentiu o coração falhar em uma batida com aquela pergunta. Céus. Ele não estava pronto para aquilo, não mesmo. 

— Hey, precioso. Seu cheiro exala desespero! — Falou parando de andar, fazendo com que o ômega olhasse para si. — Não tem qualquer má intenção, eu juro. Só fiquei pensando que talvez como meu cheiro é forte lá, pode ser melhor pra você. Não vamos acasalar. E não porque eu não queira, mas porque no cio não é o momento. É muito irracional e animal, e eu não quero ser apenas um alfa com você, Jonginie. Eu quero ser alguém que te ama, e acho melhor que isso aconteça longe de qualquer hormônio, e quando você quiser. Apenas quando você quiser.

Jongin apenas puxou o alfa e o abraçou com toda sua força. Chanyeol acabou por rir, achando fofa a reação do ômega, ainda mais quando ele nunca era alguém que começava qualquer ação relacionada aos dois. O alfa beijou o topo da cabeça dele e fez um carinho suave nas suas costas.

— Obrigado, Chan…

— Não tem o que agradecer, eu te respeito e isso é o mí…

— Não, não por isso. — Interrompeu. — Por existir. Obrigado por existir. 

  
  
  


Quando o céu trocou sua cor, o tom escuro substituindo o rosado de tempos atrás e os pequenos pontinhos brancos apareciam se destacando no breu, Jongin começou a sentir os efeitos da ausência da lua em seu corpo. Não tinha noção de tempo, era péssimo com aquilo! Mas seu cio era extremamente certinho, então era a única coisa a qual sempre tinha certeza de quando viria.

Acabou por soltar um longo suspiro, segurando firmemente a colher de madeira para terminar de se servir, buscando todo seu controle racional para pelo menos conseguir jantar. Precisava se alimentar bem e não queria se dar ao luxo de ficar fraco nos próximos dias, onde sabia que ia comer muito menos.

— Não seria melhor se você levasse sua refeição para a cabana para se sentir menos intimidado? — Jongin nem se deu ao trabalho de virar para saber quem era. — Ainda que o cheiro do Chanyeol seja forte, o seu está ficando doce demais.

— Vou passar na cabana do Chanyeol, alfa. — O Kim resumiu toda sua explicação, virando o corpo para encarar o melhor amigo.

— Vocês…

— Não! — Cortou-o imediatamente. — Apenas pelo cheiro dele. Vai ajudar meu lobo e por tabela, me dar mais chances da parte humana ter controle. Não queria dar mais trabalho, então…

— Você está completamente pálido, Nini. E você vai ficar incomodado com os olhares em cima de você, ainda mais quando seu cheiro ficar mais forte e começar afetar de fato os outros alfas. 

— Você está afetado? — Jongin murmurou, segurando mais forte seu prato.

— Levemente. Mas eu sou mais acostumado ao seu cheiro. — Baekhyun deu de ombros. Jongin sempre invejou o controle que o Byun tinha sobre seu lobo. — Se o Chanyeol estiver ocupado, eu te levo pra lá e espero você terminar de jantar. Não tem problemas.

— Eu não estou ocupado. Jongin que é uma pessoa muito teimosa. — O Kim conteve a vontade de revirar os olhos quando a voz do seu alfa se fez presente. 

Chanyeol parecia ter um radar, principalmente quando citavam o seu nome.

— Eu só queria terminar meu jantar, alfa. E vocês dois estão me atrapalhando. — Murmurou, suspirando logo em seguida. Seu ventre já começava a deixar pontadas mais fortes.

— Nini, ainda que ninguém vá te atacar, acho que talvez seja melhor você se recolher. Pro seu próprio conforto, uh?

— Eu te acompanho, levo meu jantar e comemos juntos. Pense nisso como mais um cortejo!

— Já passamos da fase de cortejo, alfa. — Jongin zombou, dando língua para o Park, que fez arquear a sobrancelha.

Baekhyun riu.

— Vá se acostumando, alfa. O lobo do seu ômega é debochado. — Baekhyun cantarolou. — Tudo que o Jonginnie guarda começa a sair. É divertido, quando não está direcionando a você.

— Você é o próprio deboche, Baekhyun. Sehun me contou que você está fugindo dele porque ele só aceita acasalar contigo se você permitir que ele tire sua honra primeiro. — Jongin cantarolou. — Achei que você fosse diferente, alfa. Mexe tanto assim com teu orgulho se submeter a um beta?

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos e Chanyeol riu.

— Não se trata disso, ômega. — Baekhyun rebateu mal humorado.

— Ah não? Então do que se trata?

— Se trata… Explique para ele, Chanyeol! 

— Não sei explicar. Eu não me importaria se o meu ômega quisesse inverter as posições. Não me incomoda, não mexe com meu orgulho. 

Jongin queria ter ficado surpreso com a afirmação do alfa, mas não teve sequer oportunidade. As palavras fizeram um outro efeito e se viu caindo ajoelhado no chão, a comida se espalhando pela terra, enquanto segurava a região da sua barriga sentindo as pontadas se tornarem piores, e em conjunto, a auto-lubrificação escorrer.

Chanyeol imediatamente se abaixou, puxando o corpo de Jongin para si até que conseguisse tê-lo em seu colo, as pernas do ômega entrelaçadas à sua cintura enquanto segurava seu quadril para mantê-lo ali.

— Vou levá-lo. — Avisou ao Byun, que se limitou a assentir. 

Jongin afundou o rosto contra o pescoço do Park, apertando-o contra seu corpo, deixando que o cheiro forte do alfa o acalmasse, ao menos o máximo que era possível. O caminho até a cabana passou como um borrão e quando deu por si, estava deitado no que imaginava ser a cama do namorado, por conta do cheiro forte que saía dos lençóis. 

— Você acha que consegue comer? — Perguntou com cuidado, mas Jongin conseguia ver que ele respirava pela boca e que os olhos azuis por vezes piscavam em lilás. 

— Não. Preciso…

Chanyeol não precisou que o Kim terminasse a frase para entender. Lhe deu um sorriso trêmulo e lhe beijou a testa.

— Vou estar na sala de estar. É perto o suficiente para ter o meu cheiro e longe o suficiente para eu conseguir manter meu controle humano, tudo bem? Prometo que quando perceber seu cheiro diminuir, trago frutas e água.

Jongin queria ter respondido, mas só conseguiu soltar um gemido arrastado que funcionou como um alarme para o Park sair do quarto lhe oferecendo um último olhar antes de fechar a porta.

  
  


Os três dias de cio passaram como borrões. Lembrava-se das vezes que Chanyeol entrou no quarto, limpou seu rosto e não questionou nada, nem mesmo quando o Kim cobria todo o corpo e não permitia que o alfa olhasse sua pele. Lembrava-se também das vezes que o alfa lhe alimentou e lhe forçou a beber água falando como era importante que ele se hidratasse. O viu largar em alguns momentos dos dias as próprias roupas usadas próximo na cama, possivelmente para deixar o cheiro mais forte para si, e a dor diminuir. 

Chanyeol cuidou dele com todo o carinho, o mais controlado possível, ainda que tivesse momentos que ele rosnava ou saía rápido do quarto quando os olhos não mudavam do lilás para seu tom comum de azul. 

Quando finalmente abriu os olhos e sentiu apenas o cansaço tomar conta de sua pele e nada mais além disso, suspirou aliviado. Não gostava do cio, ainda que tivesse muito controle do seu lobo. Os fatores biológicos sempre eram muito incômodos, e considerando que era um ômega recessivo, seus períodos demoravam muito mais a vir, mas quando vinham…

Sentou na cama e coçou os olhos. Era noite, podia ver pela janela do quarto. Teve seu acesso mais intenso no meio da tarde e lembrava vagamente de ter chegado a um orgasmo mais intenso e fim, tudo ficou escuro. Sentia o cheiro do namorado bem fraquinho, então, imaginava que ele havia saído antes disso ou em meio a isso e não voltou até então, o que o deixava mais aliviado. Sabia que tinha sido bastante verbal e seria completamente constrangedor lidar com Chanyeol após tudo isso.

Depois de passar longos minutos olhando para o nada, se permitiu levantar pensando no que fazer primeiro. Estava com fome, mas nada como nas últimas vezes, já que fora alimentado bem nos seus momentos de calmaria pelo Park. Para além da fome, vinha a sensação de sujeira, fazendo o ômega desejar ir ao rio e poder se lavar, optando por fazer aquilo naquele segundo. Aproveitaria e lavaria todos os panos que havia sujado.

— Jongin? — O ômega levou um susto quando ouviu a batida na porta do quarto, seguido do seu nome sendo chamado. Estava tão distraído que não sentira o cheiro diferente.

— Sim, Alfa? — Falou baixo, já buscando suas roupas rápido para ficar minimamente apresentável.

— Será que eu posso entrar?

— Dois minutos, por favor! — Pediu quase desesperado, vestindo-se de qualquer jeito. — Pronto!

Ainda estava um tanto trêmulo quando o homem entrou, fazendo-o engolir seco. Já havia O visto uma porção de vezes, afinal, era o alfa de sua matilha, mas nunca havia sequer trocado qualquer palavra, nem mesmo sabia o que o homem achava do relacionamento do seu filho consigo.

Ele tinha uma expressão calma, e acima de tudo e qualquer coisa, o alfa sempre fora bom para sua aldeia. Justo, leal e muito receptivo, sempre cuidou de todos da melhor maneira possível, mesmo criando um filho sozinho e diante de responsabilidades que sequer lhe permitiram vivenciar o luto pela morte de sua esposa.

— Chanyeol está em reuniões importantes com o conselho, logo irá assumir, imagino que saiba disso. — Jongin assentiu com a cabeça — Então ele me pediu para que trouxesse isso pra você, não quis confiar em nenhuma pessoa para fazê-lo. — Explicou, deixando o balde que trazia no chão e colocando os panos limpos e secos em cima da cama. — Tem frutas e grãos na mesa da cozinha.

Jongin não sabia muito bem como reagir. Agradeceu baixinho e abaixou a cabeça em total sinal de respeito, apertando uma mão na outra completamente nervoso, coisa que não passou despercebida pelo homem mais velho.

— Sabe porque Chanyeol me mandou? Ele temia que qualquer outra pessoa usasse a desculpa do seu cheiro e te fizesse algo ruim, alfa ou ômega. Sendo mais experiente e o dono de sua criação, ele sabia que você podia ter o cheiro mais forte do mundo que eu jamais chegaria perto de você. Meu filho se preocupa muito com você, Jongin.

— E-Eu… Sou muito grato por todo o cuidado, Alfa. E sinto muito que… Que esteja te dando trabalho dessa forma. — Murmurou envergonhado, mordendo o lado interno da bochecha. 

O alfa mais velho sorriu.

— Não me incomoda, Jongin. Você é quem meu filho escolheu e eu me dediquei ao máximo para criá-lo bem, então sei que sua escolha foi a melhor. — Disse ainda com o sorriso no rosto. — Ainda não tive oportunidade de conversar com você ou sua família, mas faço muito gosto da relação dos dois. Tenho certeza que você é o melhor ômega pro meu filho.

— Mesmo que talvez nunca seja avô? — Jongin quis bater na própria cara quando as palavras lhe escaparam da garganta. Não queria parecer ingrato, mas a fala fora tão surreal para si, que o autoboicote foi automático.

— Assim como meu filho não procura um ventre para procriar, também não o faço. Só quero meu menino feliz, Jongin. E ele nunca foi tão feliz como ele está sendo agora. Volto a repetir que você é o melhor ômega que Chanyeol poderia ter encontrado. E fico feliz em tê-lo em minha família. 

Jongin não conseguiu dizer qualquer coisa porque a voz do Chanyeol se fez presente na sala fazendo com que seu sogro apenas sorrisse e saísse do quarto. O ômega não percebeu, mas quando o Park mais novo entrou no quarto, sentiu-se quente ao ver um sorriso singelo no rosto do amado.

Jongin quase nunca sorria daquela forma.

  
  
  


Estava sentado na terra, cavando pequenos buracos profundos de forma que pudesse colocar a semente em cada um deles sem que as mesmas acabassem sendo levadas na primeira chuva, quando sentiu um par de mãos em suas costas, seguido de um sopro em seu ouvido que o fez rir.

— Não devia estar em ronda, beta? Baekhyun me contou que você passou no desafio das lutas. — Jongin falou num meio sorriso, virando o rosto para o mais novo, que agora sentava ao seu lado.

— Eu comecei mais cedo, então, pude sair mais cedo. — Explicou dando de ombros. — Senti sua falta e vim te procurar. A gente não se via desde um pouco antes de você entrar no cio, então…

— Verdade. Já tem quase uma semana que não nos falamos. Se quero saber sobre você, Baek que me conta!

— Porque Baekhyun é o seu amante, né? — Brincou. — Foi só saber que já tinha passado o efeito do cio que quis te ver. Acho bonita a amizade de vocês!

— Amizade? Ele é um fofoqueiro curioso. Só queria saber se eu estava acasalado. — Revirou os olhos. — E ainda disse que eu era uma decepção quando percebeu que não!

Sehun gargalhou.

— Eu imaginei que nada aconteceria. Vocês são bonitinhos demais, não ia querer vivenciar isso por puro instinto. Mas bom, agora você já pode, né? Baek me contou que até o Alfa Park aprovou!

— Eu não sei se vai acontecer. — Murmurou baixo, voltando a atenção para suas sementes. 

— O que? Você não quer se acasalar com o Chanyeol? — O beta arqueou a sobrancelha completamente chocado.

— Claro que eu quero. — Suspirou frustrado. — Mas não quero lidar com as consequências disso, porque é evidente que ele vai se arrepender depois de um tempo. Céus, eu sou um lixo diante de tantos ômegas que tem aqui.

— Puta que pariu, Jongin. Essa tua síndrome de insuficiência me dá vontade de socar minha cara até desmaiar. — Grunhiu, puxando os fios de cabelo. — O Chanyeol ama você, ama quem você é. O cara passou o cio do teu lado, praticamente, e te respeitou por completo. Claro que não era mais que a obrigação dele, mas… O que tu precisa mais pra perceber que ele te ama? Ele é louco por você, Jongin!

— Eu sei. Mas… — Abraçou o próprio corpo e tornou a suspirar. — Eu não consigo só esquecer. Não consigo… Apagar tudo que eu… Sabe, ouvi.

Sehun pareceu entender, porque a postura irritada se encolheu para uma compreensiva. Se arrependeu de xingar o amigo e não notou que desumano era querer que Jongin apagasse anos de xingamentos em troca de algumas semanas de relacionamento.

— Você já terminou por aqui? — Perguntou se levantando, batendo a terra de suas calças.

— Já sim! — Respondeu confuso.

— Vem, vou te levar em um lugar!

  
  
  


Jongin não entendeu muito bem porque eles estavam saindo dos limites da aldeia, mas Sehun parecia saber o que estava fazendo, então decidiu não questionar. Estavam como lobos porque o beta afirmou que seria mais rápido e até mesmo mais seguro caso alguma coisa acontecesse por estarem tão longe.

Apenas voltou à forma humana quando Sehun fez o mesmo em frente a uma cabana antiga que o Kim não tinha ideia que existia. Vestiu rapidamente sua roupa enquanto o Oh batia na porta sem se preocupar com sua nudez, coisa que fez Jongin ficar completamente constrangido.

— Não aguento mais abrir a porta e me deparar com esse teu pau murcho, Sehun. — A pessoa que estava dentro da casa ditou de forma debochada. O beta não pareceu ligar. 

— Você é um péssimo irmão. Vou te cortar da família. — Cantarolou já entrando na casa. — Pode vir, Nini!

Jongin parecia meio incerto, ainda mais pela maneira que os dois se comportavam. Não queria invadir a casa de ninguém, mas acabou entrando ao receber um sorriso gentil do alfa que aparentemente era o dono da casa.

— Esse é o Minseok. Ele é meu irmão mais velho. Nos parecemos muito, não é? — Sehun falou rindo, finalmente vestindo sua roupa.

— Você não teve essa sorte. — Minseok rebateu em deboche. — Não somos filhos do mesmo pai, como você pode perceber. Mas bem vindo, Jongin. 

— Você sabe meu nome… — Murmurou sem nem mesmo controlar o pensamento.

— Ele é conselheiro da matilha, Nini! Ele sabe o nome de todos. Só que ele odeia pessoas, então mora aqui, longe de tudo. 

— Não tenho culpa se seres humanos são criaturas asquerosas e desnecessárias. — Deu de ombros. — Mas no que posso ser útil?

— Só queria que o Jongin te conhecesse! — Sehun falou de maneira despreocupada. — Ele é o único ômega recessivo da matilha, como você sabe. Achei que vocês iriam gostar de conversar sobre isso!

— O que esse pivete está fazendo dentro da minha casa? — Jongin pulou quando ouviu uma voz mais grossa vindo da cozinha. Sehun pareceu inabalável porque só revirou os olhos.

— Você me ama, Kyungsoo! 

— Tenho cara de quem tem alguma perturbação pra te amar, Sehun? — O dono da voz finalmente apareceu na sala, e como Jongin já suspeitava, se tratava de outro alfa.

A parte engraçada era que mesmo alfas, o cheiro era muito mais fraco do que o comum. Será que eles estavam doentes? 

— Você é um péssimo anfitrião! Eu trouxe visitas. — Sehun resmungou e só então Kyungsoo pareceu perceber a presença do Jongin, coisa que chocou o ômega. Como um alfa não tinha sentido seu cheiro, ainda tão poucos dias depois do cio?

— Ah… Olá? — O tal Kyungsoo murmurou confuso.

— Esse é o Jongin, amor. — Minseok decidiu explicar. — O nosso único caso de ômega recessivo na matilha!

— Ah. Certo. Isso explica um pouco as coisas. — O alfa disse num suspiro e depois sorriu. — Bem vindo ao grupo dos Recessivos Anônimos, Jongin!

— Desculpa? — O ômega perguntou confuso.

— O Kyungsoo e o Minseok são alfas recessivos, Nini! E são um casal!

Como um insight, Jongin pareceu finalmente se dar conta de quem se tratava. Lembrava disso vagamente, ainda estava pisando na adolescência quando houve o caso de dois alfas recessivos no bando.

Diferente dos ômegas recessivos, os alfas recessivos tinham predisposição para serem ômegas, até mesmo tinha um leve odor comum na fase infantil, até entrarem em rotina e se mostrarem alfas. Não eram tão mal vistos como os ômegas recessivos, mas tinham um cheiro mais fraco, e um olfato não tão apurado assim. 

Lembrava-se também que em conjunto àquela notícia, semanas depois, viera a história de que ambos os alfas haviam se acasalado e então, viraram fofocas horríveis. Ainda se tinha uma visão muito ruim de que alfas não deviam se acasalar com outros alfas, ainda mais dentro da matilha que já tinha tão poucos alfas. E na conjuntura dos dois serem recessivos, já considerados mais fracos, parecia ser ainda mais humilhante.

— Eu… Desculpa. Não sei porque o Sehun me trouxe. — Jongin disse depois de um tempo.

— Imagino que esteja passando por problemas na matilha, não é? Eu e o Minseok decidimos nos afastar por isso. O fato é que o Alfa Park é um bom homem, não se importou com nossas decisões e manteve o Minseok na conselho como sucessão do meu sogro, mesmo com todos os olhares tortos.

— Sim. Temos um bom líder. — Minseok pareceu concordar, puxando o Kyungsoo para seus braços. 

— O Nini está namorando o filho dele, o Chanyeol! — Sehun tornou a cantarolar e Jongin se perguntou quando foi que o beta se tornou tão fofoqueiro.

— Fiquei sabendo em uma das reuniões. Fiquei feliz pela boa criação que o menino Chanyeol recebeu. Digo… Ele está te tratando bem, Jongin? — Minseok estreitou os olhos e Kyungsoo se limitou a deixar um beijo em seu ombro.

— O que? Sim! Sim! Chanyeol… Cuida muito bem de mim. — Fora rápido em responder e aquilo pareceu ser o suficiente para o alfa.

— O problema é que as pessoas falaram muita coisa ruim pro Nini por muito tempo, sabe? Aí ele não consegue ver o potencial que tem! Então pensei que seria muito bom ele conversar com vocês por um tempo. Dividir tudo isso, sabe? Eu não sou bom nisso, xinguei ele mais cedo porque ele não queria acasalar com o Chanyeol pelas inseguranças. O alfa de quatro por ele e ele se achando bléh!

— Sehun! — Jongin grunhiu e Kyungsoo riu.

— Sehun só quer saber de acasalamento depois que Baekhyun começou a cortejá-lo. Até cio imaginário esse garoto deve estar tendo. — Kyungsoo ditou debochado ignorando a língua que o beta lhe dava.

— A sorte dele é que betas não exalam cheiro, ou ele ia estar exalando desejo, sexo e necessidade o tempo todo. — Minseok completou a fala do companheiro com um meio sorriso. — Mas Jongin, se quiser, vamos adorar te ajudar. Falar e trocar experiência talvez seja bom pra você e te dê a coragem que eu e o Kyungsoo não tivemos quando mais novos, que nos resultou no isolamento.

— Vocês podiam voltar. Já disse isso mil vezes. — O beta resmungou.

— Nem que o Alfa Park caçasse um dinossauro e trouxesse aos meus pés. Odeio gente! — Kyungsoo respondeu categórico. — Mas sim, Jongin, você é muito bem vindo a nossa casa. A não ser, claro, que se incomode em dividir espaço com alfas acasalados…

— Eu flagrei o Sehun e o Baekhyun praticamente se acasalando… Se isso não me incomodou, nada mais me incomoda!

— HEY! — Sehun gritou fazendo ambos os alfas rirem.

— Sinto muito por essa visão, Jongin. 

— Se já ver o pau murcho do Sehun é um nojo, imagina sem estar murcho? Tadinho de você, ômega… O mundo não tem pena de ti. — Minseok falou em um tom penoso.

— Eu venho ajudar e só sou pisado. Odeio todos vocês! 

  
  
  


Jongin gargalhava de maneira desmedida sem conseguir se conter, mesmo que tivesse uma mão sobre os lábios. Chanyeol até queria se sentir envergonhado, mas a risada do Kim era tão bonita que era capaz dele fazer o que tinha acabado de fazer de novo tal como um bobo da corte.

Os dois estavam caminhando para perto do rio, na parte mais acima da floresta. Ambos andavam de mãos dadas até que Chanyeol achou mais seguro que se afastassem e que Jongin fosse por uma outra estrada para não escorregar e cair na lama. O ômega argumentou que aquilo não fazia sentido, porque a estrada que seguia tinha mais poças de lama do que lama propriamente dita, enquanto o alfa dizia que era justamente o contrário.

Como cada um queria provar seu ponto, o Park fora pela tal estrada segura, não deu dois passo e escorregou com tudo, rolando na lama e nas folhas secas, ficando completamente imundo. O ômega queria ter feito uma expressão preocupada, mas não conseguiu, nem mesmo quando Chanyeol levantou e caiu outra vez.

— Não acredito que você está rindo da desgraça do seu alfa! — Chanyeol falou tentando fingir uma voz irritada, mas Jongin ria tanto que nem ele conteve a própria risada.

— Estou rindo de como meu alfa é bobo! — Jongin admitiu facilmente em uma risada que se transformou em grito quando o Park pulou em cima dele, e o abraçou se esfregando para espalhar a lama no ômega limpo.

— Quem é bobo agora, ômega? — Chanyeol perguntou passando a mão suja de lama no rosto do Kim.

Jongin que estava encolhido pra não ser tão sujo, empurrou o corpo do namorado que novamente escorregou e caiu no chão. O ômega voltou a rir, mas antes que Chanyeol pudesse ter qualquer reação, colocou o saco que levava consigo na boca e se transformou em lobo, correndo floresta adentro.

Chanyeol ficou completamente chocado sentado sobre a lama. Primeiro, Jongin nunca havia se transformado perto de si, mesmo com quase seis meses de relacionamento. Segundo, que o lobo do Kim era lindo! A pelagem marrom e brilhosa lembrava muito os fios de cabelo dele, e o lobo era grande, maior do que o que se espera de um ômega, deixando-o ainda mais bonito. E terceiro, Jongin havia o colocado para trás outra vez!

Quando Jongin já tinha tomado uma distância, Chanyeol pareceu despertar, também se transformando em lobo para ir atrás do seu ômega. Não demorou muito para alcançá-lo, Chanyeol tinha muito mais costume de correr pela floresta do que Jongin. 

Alcançaram a margem do rio e o lobo de pelagem branca pulou em cima do marrom, que rosnou, tentando morder o pescoço do outro para tirá-lo em cima de si, o que foi em vão. Rolaram sobre a terra, trocando rosnados como se estivessem lutando até que ambos caíram dentro da água.

Chanyeol foi o primeiro a se transformar em humano outra vez. Ele ria enquanto o lobo do Jongin mexia todo o corpo possivelmente por conta da água gelada. O alfa ainda fez um carinho atrás da orelha do lobo, ouvindo-o grunhir, coisa que fez o Park rir outra vez.

— Meu ômega está muito faceiro. Começo a me questionar se essa ida à cabana do Conselheiro está sendo algo realmente bom. — Brincou enquanto Jongin se limitou a bufar ainda sendo um lobo. — Não bufe para mim, lobo!

O lobo marrom colocou a língua para fora e lambeu todo o rosto do Alfa, que fez uma careta que ia do nojo à incredulidade.

— Não foi assim que seus pais te educaram, ômega!

Dessa vez o lobo fez um barulho que parecia como uma risada. Chanyeol acabou rindo.

— Volte para terra! Vou mergulhar enquanto você se troca. O ruim é que a roupa está molhada já que as suas rasgaram. — Chanyeol apontou para o saco de pano que tinha a roupa que os dois usariam após o banho, e que havia caído no rio enquanto ambos brincavam de brigar. — Você aproveita e me joga uma calça!

O lobo encarou o saco de pano e para surpresa do alfa, ele não pegou e foi para terra. Na verdade, Jongin simplesmente voltou a sua forma humana, desprovido de roupa, dentro da água. O Park arregalou os olhos para logo em seguida cobri-los com as mãos.

Jongin nunca permitiu que Chanyeol visse seu corpo, mesmo que dentro da matilha fosse completamente comum que qualquer um se visse dessa forma por conta das transformações. O Kim ainda era muito inseguro com seu corpo, continuava a tomar banho vestido, e até mesmo quando ambos estavam tendo amassos mais intenso as roupas permaneciam, já que o próprio havia pedido, falando de como se sentia desconfortável, e Chanyeol sempre respeitou isso.

O alfa estava sem roupa naquele momento exclusivamente por ter se transformado e rasgado as suas, e não tivera oportunidade de se vestir de novo, mas o pretendia assim que Jongin voltasse a sua forma humana, de maneira que também não deixasse o outro desconfortável ou acabasse o desrespeitando.

Imaginando que Jongin preferiu voltar a sua forma humana dentro da água porque seu corpo ficaria mais escondido, Chanyeol fechou os olhos para não causar nenhum mal estar e esperar que ele se vestisse. O alfa tinha um medo constante de colocar seu ômega em uma situação que o deixasse mal.

— Você está sendo um péssimo alfa, sabia? — Jongin murmurou num meio sorriso, enquanto via o namorado parado no meio da água com os olhos fechados e cobertos pelas próprias mãos.

— Você já se trocou, Jongin?

— Não. Estou com frio! E meu alfa não me esquenta. — O ômega tornou a resmungar e Chanyeol ficou completamente embaralhado e ainda de olhos fechados.

— Eu estava esperando que estivéssemos com roupas para fazer isso. — Explicou um tanto confuso.

— Não precisamos estar de roupas, Chan.

— Você tem certeza? Jongin, eu não quero te colo… — Não terminou a frase porque sentiu o corpo magro do Kim próximo ao seu, envolvido em um abraço que acabou fazendo-o abrir os olhos.

— Eu confio em você. — Explicou a pergunta que os olhos azuis refletiam. — Ainda me sinto inseguro sobre meu corpo, mas eu preciso quebrar isso de alguma forma, não é? Eu sei que você não vai me desrespeitar e… Uma hora isso teria que acontecer, não é como se fossemos acasalar de roupas!

— Poderíamos tentar. — Chanyeol falou no mesmo momento, fazendo o Kim sorrir. 

— Eu quero que você me veja, Alfa. Eu preciso ter certeza que você me quer, sendo da forma que sou. Com todas as minhas imperfeições.

— Eu não preciso te ver pra saber que eu te quero. Com todas suas imperfeições e perfeições, precioso. Eu amo você. Eu amo tudo em você. 

Jongin se afastou do Park e nadou até a margem do rio.

— Olhe pra mim, alfa! — Não foi uma ordem, era um pedido envergonhado. 

Jongin deixou que os pés tocassem o chão da parte rasa e tirou seu corpo da água, ficando daquela forma, completamente exposto. 

Havia conversado por vários dias com Minseok de como não gostava do seu corpo e de como não queria que Chanyeol o visse nunca. O Kim trouxera a importância de Jongin passar a descobrir a si mesmo e amar seu próprio corpo. O aconselhou a se tocar fora dos cios, a se olhar com mais afinco, a passar a buscar no seu corpo coisas que gostava. Apenas quando amasse seu próprio corpo poderia dar oportunidade para outra pessoa amá-lo também.

Não foi fácil no começo, mas Jongin tentou. Não que fosse completamente apaixonado por si agora, mas passara a se gostar mais, a se sentir um pouco mais seguro e recebia elogios de uma melhor forma. Passou a reparar a maneira que Chanyeol ficava ao sentir seu cheiro, as olhadelas que recebia uma vez ou outra de alguns alfas para sua bunda redondinha. Passou a procurar aquilo que lhe era dado de maneira positiva, e absorvê-lo muito mais do que as coisas negativas.

Chanyeol não tinha ideia de nada daquilo, mas sabia que o conselheiro fizera uma mudança muito boa em seu ômega. Jongin sempre fora lindo para si, mas ali, naquele momento, completamente despido, Chanyeol tinha certeza plena que o Kim era a criatura mais linda que ele já havia posto os olhos.

E não se tratava da sua pele ou do que era exposto. Mas era a postura do ômega. Jongin parecia mais forte, mais determinado. Seu cheiro quase sempre misturado em tristeza ou amargura agora mostrava mais força. O alfa que achava que não podia amar mais do que já amava o ômega, se via cada vez mais apaixonado.

— Você é a criatura mais linda que eu já coloquei os olhos, precioso. Não há nada nesse mundo mais belo do que você.

Jongin sorriu.

— Posso me mostrar a você, meu ômega? — O Park perguntou cauteloso e suspirou aliviado quando ganhou um aceno tímido. 

Assim como o Kim, nadou até a margem e permitiu levantar o corpo ficando frente ao ômega, que tinha as bochechas completamente avermelhadas. 

— O que acha? — Tornou a perguntar.

— Que estou com frio e que você devia me esquentar, alfa. — Resmungou em um tom encabulado que fez o Park rir.

Puxou Jongin de maneira delicada e o abraçou. Pele com pele. Sem qualquer tipo de maldade, volúpia ou libido. Eram dois corpos se conectando, dois corações se encontrando e batendo num mesmo ritmo. 

Jongin não estava magicamente curado de toda dor em seu peito, mas estava bem melhor. Minseok estava o ajudando incondicionalmente e o apoio que recebia dos seus pais, amigos e do próprio Chanyeol estava sendo imprescindível para tudo aquilo.

Ficaram abraçados por longos minutos, sem qualquer preocupação ou vontade de se separar.

— Alfa…

— Sim Jongin?

— Eu quero acasalar com você. — Murmurou baixinho.

— Eu também quero, Jongin.

— Agora, alfa. Eu quero isso agora.

Chanyeol se afastou um pouco do Kim, os olhos um tanto incrédulos enquanto buscava alguma incerteza ou medo no rosto alheio, que até então só mostrava vergonha.

— Você… Você tem certeza disso, Jongin?

— Não. Mas acho que nunca teria. Mas agora, eu consigo me sentir minimamente seguro de mim. Não quero deixar isso passar. Então, por favor alfa, acasale comigo.

O alfa ainda olhou para o ômega por alguns segundos, estudando seu rosto em busca de alguma coisa que dissesse que aquilo era uma péssima ideia, mas não encontrou.

Então, beijou o Kim, sem pressa, sem desespero. Um beijo calmo, íntimo e profundo onde ambos puderam falar em silêncio o que sentiam, o que desejavam, o que queriam.

Em um solavanco, Chanyeol puxou as coxas do Jongin, fazendo com que as pernas se entrelaçassem em sua cintura, caminhando de uma maneira quase cega até algumas rochas grandes que havia ali, onde o deitou com todo carinho que tinha dentro de si. 

Explorou o corpo do ômega com a mais profunda devoção, beijando cada pedaço de pele, passando a língua para sentir o gosto da tez bronzeada, murmurando incansavelmente o quanto o ômega era lindo. Jongin era apenas uma bagunça, olhos espremidos enquanto gemidos roucos e baixos lhe escapavam da garganta. 

O corpo arqueou um pouco mais quando a língua quente do alfa envolveu seus mamilos marrons, o músculo orvalhado brincando com um dos botõezinhos enquanto os dedos estimulavam o alheio, fazendo Jongin choramingar completamente manhoso. Chanyeol ficou naquela tortura até o cheiro de excitação do Kim ficar cada vez mais forte.

Desceu a boca pela barriguinha lisa, deixando os mais diversos beijos e chupões, parando no ventre, onde passou a língua de levinho, fazendo Jongin choramingar necessitado enquanto todo o corpo tremia. 

— Você é tão lindo, precioso. — Chanyeol murmurou contra a pele molhada.

— Alfa…

— Tão perfeito. Tão maravilhoso… Sou tão sortudo de ter você, precioso. Tão sortudo em ter a criatura mais linda desse mundo. — Continuou a murmurar enquanto envolvia a mão no pau já duro do ômega. — Eu vou cuidar tão bem de você…

— Chan… — Choramingou manhoso — Por favor…

— Tudo o que você quiser, precioso. — Respondeu num meio sorriso antes de abocanhar de uma única vez o membro rígido.

Jongin gemeu mais alto, o quadril arqueando fazendo com que seus testículos chocassem contra o rosto do Park, que de nada reclamou. Chupou o ômega com volúpia, sem se incomodar com as estocadas irregulares que o mesmo dava sem saber como reagir àquilo.

Chanyeol esfregou a língua na glande, lambeu toda a extensão de maneira quase devota, o cheiro do Kim ficando cada vez mais forte, e mesmo que não chegasse perto ao que era no cio, Chanyeol sabia que preferia assim. As duas partes humanas querendo se amar. 

Não se demorou muito chupando Jongin, não porque não queria, mas porque tinha a necessidade de sentir o gosto que seu amado tinha. Por isso, abriu bem as pernas do ômega, que mesmo envergonhado, não tentou fechar. Chanyeol viu aquilo como uma permissão e não tardou a passar a língua contra o buraquinho enrugado do namorado, que tornou a gemer alto.

A lubrificação - pouca, considerando ser fora do momento do cio - era doce, e o alfa não pode conter sua vontade de ter mais, metendo a língua no cuzinho do ômega, praticamente esfregando o rosto em toda região.

Jongin nunca tinha sentindo nada daquilo na vida. Os próprios toques não se comparavam em nada ao que Chanyeol fazia. As lágrimas de prazer rolavam em sua bochecha, e ele não conseguia fazer nada a não ser implorar, e ele nem sabia pelo quê! O alfa lhe sugava como se fosse o néctar mais doce que havia provado. A língua lhe estimulava de uma maneira tão malditamente enlouquecedora que não conseguia conter a própria voz, se tornando um imenso barulho dentro da floresta calma.

— Alfa, alfa…

— Tão gostoso, meu ômega. Tão bom…

— Eu quero seu nó! Por favor. Por favor. — Pediu carregado de desejo. Como Chanyeol poderia cogitar em recusar um pedido daqueles? 

Deixou um beijinho em cada uma das nádegas bronzeadas e subiu o corpo até seu rosto estar próximo ao alheio, voltando a beijar o ômega de forma que o mesmo sentisse seu próprio gosto, fazendo Jongin gemer contra sua boca em desespero e desejo.

Com muito cuidado, levou o próprio pau, completamente duro, contra o buraco lambuzado, esfregando a glande na intenção de tentar conseguir mais espaço até meter, devagar, se colocando aos poucos dentro do ômega, que gemia e choramingava de maneira dolorida.

Tal qual sentia o aperto contra seu pau, a vontade era de se enfiar de uma só vez dentro daquele buraco apertado, mas Chanyeol se conteve completamente, querendo esperar unicamente o tempo do Kim. Entrou centímetro por centímetro e não ousou se mexer mesmo totalmente dentro, sentindo as paredes internas lhe apertarem, fazendo-o gemer. 

Enxugou as lágrimas que rolavam na bochecha do ômega e esperou que a expressão dolorida saísse de seu rosto, no momento que o corpo se acostumasse com a invasão.

— Mexa. — Jongin pediu depois de um tempo, e Chanyeol soltou o ar que nem percebeu que havia prendido e se moveu, ainda muito minimamente, ganhando gemidos ainda dolorosos.

Demorou para que o ômega se acostumasse porque Chanyeol era grande. Mas Chanyeol não perdeu a paciência em momento algum, e fez tudo num ritmo que fosse o mais confortável possível para o ômega, até que o mesmo passasse a gemer unicamente de prazer. 

O alfa se permitiu dar estocadas mais fortes e mais rápidas, ganhando gemidos altos e um corpo trêmulo. Chanyeol metia enquanto segurava o quadril de Jongin, fazendo um barulho completamente despudorado que se perdia em meio aos gemidos de ambos. 

— Me dê seu nó, alfa. — O ômega pediu necessitado.

Chanyeol se afundou ainda mais, puxando o quadril com força, deixando a marca de seus dedos na cintura alheia. Seu nó começou a inchar e Jongin se tornou uma bagunça de gemidos e choramingos. Envolvido pelo cheiro, o alfa beijava o pescoço do ômega de maneira quase desesperada, deixando fortes chupões.

— Marque-me, alfa! — Jongin praticamente implorou e Chanyeol o fez. 

Afundou seus dentes na pele bronzeada, fazendo o Kim gritar numa mistura de dor e prazer, não aguentando a gama de tudo que sentia e gozando de maneira descontrolada. Isso fez com que se contraísse, apertando o nó do alfa, que também não conseguiu se conter enchendo o ômega com seu gozo.

Não sabiam exatamente quanto tempo havia se passado, ficaram ali, agarrados, a respiração irregular, sentindo apenas um ao outro. Chanyeol saiu de dentro de Jongin apenas quando seu nó desinchou, fazendo o Kim gemer fraquinho pela sensação de vazio. O alfa quase ficou duro novamente apenas em ver sua porra escorrendo pelo buraquinho maltratado do Kim.

Jongin suspirou e acabou fechando as pernas involuntariamente, possivelmente pela perda de contato, fazendo Chanyeol lhe encarar.

— Você está bem? — Perguntou preocupado. 

— Só um pouco dolorido. Mas estou bem. — Respondeu num meio sorriso.

— Você… Não se arrepende, não é? — Perguntou inseguro, fazendo o ômega arquear a sobrancelha.

— Calado, alfa! Só tem espaço pra um inseguro nessa relação e esse espaço é meu! — Apontou acusatório, mas acabou rindo. — Não me arrependo. Mesmo. Estou feliz em ser seu.

— Você é seu, precioso. Você apenas me deu a honra de dividir você comigo. — Disse, beijando-lhe suavemente a bochecha. 

  
  
  


— VOCÊ ESTÁ MARCADO! 

— Isso Baekhyun, grite pra matilha toda ouvir, por favor. — Jongin resmungou levemente encolhido.

— ALDEIA, O CHANYEOL MARCOU O JONGIN, PORRA! — Baekhyun tornou a gritar, fazendo o Kim ficar ainda mais vermelho e bater com a colher de pau na cabeça do Byun, que choramingou.

Sehun riu.

— É assim que você cuida do seu alfa, beta? 

— Você mereceu. — Sehun respondeu, dando de ombros. — E parabéns, Nini! Fico feliz que tenha vencido seus medos. — Falou realmente feliz, abraçando o ômega que acabou sorrindo.

— Obrigado. Devo isso a você por ter me apresentado o Minseok! Ele me ajudou muito! Continua me ajudando, ainda. 

— Quando foi isso? — Baekhyun perguntou completamente curioso.

— Que tipo de melhor amigo você é? Não devia estar apenas feliz por mim? — Jongin falou num muxoxo.

— Eu estou. Mas quero os detalhes! Eu te vi ainda ontem e não tinha essa marca enorme no seu pescoço! 

Sehun novamente riu.

— Esse alfa está te incomodando, precioso? — Jongin sorriu ao sentir os braços em volta do seu corpo, se permitindo aninhar no corpo alheio.

— Ele está sim. Muito. Fica me questionando sobre minha vida íntima e acho um ultraje!

Baekhyun revirou os olhos.

— Eu só quero entender quando foi que isso aconteceu! 

— Troquei seu perímetro hoje de tarde, não foi? — Chanyeol perguntou.

— Sim, e o que…. MENTIRA! MEU ANTIGO PERÍMETRO FOI ONDE VOCÊS FODERAM?

— Delicadooooo… — Sehun murmurou.

— Tenha mais respeito com meu ômega, alfa! — Chanyeol falou em um tom sério e Baekhyun apenas bufou.

— Alá, vai pagar de alfa fodão. Me poupa, Chanyeol.

— De qualquer forma, vim roubar o Jongin. Papai quer falar com ele pra ter certeza que não o marquei contra sua vontade.

— Ele acha isso? — Jongin perguntou chocado.

— Não, não. Mas ele só quer garantir como faz com todos os alfas. Não quer que pareça que sou algum protegido perante o conselho!

— Tudo bem! Vejo vocês daqui a pouco na roda da fogueira!

— Vai lá, Nini. — Sehun disse num meio sorriso, e Baekhyun se limitou a acenar enquanto via o casal se afastar.

— Engraçado né? Jongin sempre achou que não era um bom ômega quando na verdade ele é incrível. Olha como o Chanyeol tá feliz. — Baekhyun murmurou.

— Jongin sempre achou que não conseguiria ser suficiente porque o mundo que era insuficiente para ele, Bae. Agora ele tem um novo mundo.

— Espero que  _ novo mundo _ não seja o nome para o pau do Chanyeol.

— Eu desisto de você, Baekhyun.


End file.
